


Charity begins at home

by LisaHill



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaHill/pseuds/LisaHill
Summary: A very short little piece based on Monday's episode.  Charity said no to Victoria and went out the back - I'm sure Vanessa had a word!  Sorry quite a bit of dialogue.





	Charity begins at home

Charity begins at home 

“You know, sometimes it’s like people don’t even know me!” Charity flew into the back room, the door slamming in her wake. “Not a clue Johnny Bobs, not a clue!” She slumped into the chair next to Johnny who was at the table wrestling with some particularly tricky pieces of banana. Vanessa raised an eyebrow but remained silent as she stirred the vegetables around the frying pan. She was weighing up whether Charity was actually mad or just venting.

“Do you see any second-hand books about my person?” Charity stood and held her arms out wide, turning towards Vanessa. “Any board games from the 80s, dodgy ornaments..” Vanessa placed the spoon down and sighed.

“Go on then, what are you going on about now – who’s rattled your cage?”

“Do I look like a Charity?!”

“Ahh, very good, funny. Do you want a cuppa?” Charity smirked and leant on the counter next to Vanessa as she flicked the kettle on.

“I know my name’s Charity but you’d think they’d have learnt by now.”

“What, that you’re hard-faced and mean?” Vanessa kissed Charity on the cheek and poured water into a mug. “We both know that’s not true love.”

“Victoria wants Thursday off! I mean, come on. The beer garden opening, we’re already short. This is a business not a, not a…”

“Charity?” Vanessa laughed handing the mug over and turning back to the stir fry.

“Hilarious babe, thanks. What’s with the short notice, I mean come on! It’s been ages since I even thought about skipping a shift, let alone actually managing to.”

“We’re saving so you can’t, the vets is struggling so you can’t, you’re the boss so you shouldn’t. I’m guessing Victoria wants to be with Matty?”

“Mmm” Charity snuck a piece of banana off Johnny’s plate and pretended to eat it as he giggled and tried to grab it back. “He’s got Moira.”

“And he probably wants his best mate there. She’s his person.”

“Eh?”

“His person, the one he turns to.”

“Well, more notice wouldn’t hurt would it.”

“Have you said no?” Charity mumbled something and continued her banana battle with Johnny. “Charity Dingle. You said no, didn’t you!”

“Yes, I said no ok. Anyway, isn’t it time to eat. All this chat and my break will be over soon. All these staff members coming and going willy nilly will put pay to any breaks in the future anyway.” Vanessa started putting the dinner together, draining noodles and spooning out the food as she watched Charity at the table with Johnny. He had finished his banana and Charity was cleaning his face with a wipe, talking to him about something and nothing. Few people saw this side to her. Many because they didn’t care to look but a good proportion because Charity chose not to show them. She put the plates down and gathered Johnny up.

“Come on love, dinosaurs won’t cope on their own will they.” She popped him down on the sofa next to his box of dinosaurs and sat back down at the table.

“This is great babe, thank you. Chas says she’ll cook tea tomorrow.”

“It’s major surgery you know.”

“Mmm?”

“Matty’s surgery, it’s a big deal.”

“I know! I’m not belittling it, it’s just I didn’t realise everyone would be going.”

“Charity!”

“Oh ok. Look, she caught me off guard, all – ‘you look nice today’.”

“Well you do – you look great in white.”

“Ness, don’t distract me, I just said no because I don’t like being pushed in a corner.”

“We’d manage to cover the shift wouldn’t we?”

“We?” Charity arched an eyebrow “Offering are you – because that’s not gone well in the past!” Vanessa cringed as she remembered attempting to cover the bar when Charity wasn’t able. “Yes we could manage I suppose.”

“Everyone should have their person with them. Matty’s got a long journey ahead of him and he’ll need all the support he can get. I think Victoria’s a great friend and if you can manage without her then you should.”

Charity shook her head but it was more indulgent than it was definite. Vanessa rolled her eyes and put her knife and fork down. She covered Charity’s arm with her hand.

“Who covered you when I was in the hospital?”

“Can’t say I noticed.”

“No, that’s because you’re my person and you were concentrating on me. Stop pretending you don’t care, we both know you’re going to give her the shift off.”

“We do not know that.”

“OK, I’ll say no more about it.” They finished off dinner as Johnny played and Vanessa filled Charity in on a particularly feisty cat called Pebbles who’d tried to escape through the window of the Vets earlier. It didn’t seem like much time had passed before Charity realized her break was over. She dragged herself off the sofa and stretched.

“Right, I’d best get back to it. I’ll see you later babe.” She kissed Vanessa and made towards the door. “Oh if you’ve planned anything on Thursday after the beer garden opening best you cancel it. I have a feeling I’ll be busy here.” Charity rolled her eyes and smiled. “Made me soft you have.” Vanessa walked over and draped her arms around Charity’s neck.

“I didn’t make you anything. You’re perfect the way you are. I’ll wait up for you.”

“It’ll be late babe.” Vanessa smiled into Charity’s neck as she placed a kiss there.

“So? I’ll wait up – that top really does look amazing on you. Now go spread the Charity to your workforce.”


End file.
